fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sly Cooper 2 (2008 film)
Sly Cooper 2 is a 2008 direct-to-video live-action action/adventure comedy film produced by Sanford Productions, , , , and GreenyWorld Studios and distributed by on DVD in 2008. It is a sequel to Sly Cooper. Plot Two years after defeating Clockwerk, Sly Cooper breaks into the Museum of Natural History in Cairo to steal the Clockwerk parts, but discovers that someone else has stolen them already. Carmelita Montoya Fox and her new partner, Constable Neyla, confront Sly, but he escapes before Carmelita and Neyla can arrest him. Before making his escape, Sly hears Neyla suggest that the evidence actually suggests that the Klaww Gang stole the parts. The Cooper Gang heads to Paris, where Klaww Gang member Dimitri is using Clockwerk's tail feathers as printing plates to create counterfeit money. Sly shuts the operation down and Dimitri is arrested. The gang then heads to India, where Klaww Gang member Rajan puts Clockwerk's wings on display at a ball he is hosting. Rajan is also the kingpin of a local crime syndicate that grows and sells "spice," an illegal plant indigenous to the Indian jungle. Also present at the ball are other Klaww gang members and several undercover Interpol agents, including Carmelita and Neyla. The gang steals the wings in the middle of the ball while a disguised Sly creates a distraction. After the Cooper gang escapes with the wings, Carmelita blows her cover and starts making arrests. The Klaww gang flees the scene, and Rajan goes into hiding deep in the jungle. The gang tracks him to his spice-growing facility, where he is using half of Clockwerk's heart to super-irrigate his spice crops. He carries the other half on the end of a staff that he carries with him at all times. The gang steals both halves of the heart and incapacitates Rajan, but Carmelita, Neyla and the Contessa arrive. Neyla frames Carmelita of working with the Cooper Gang on the night the wings were stolen. She betrays the Cooper Gang and puts Sly, Murray, and Carmelita under arrest. Bentley tracks his teammates down in Prague, where they are being held in the Contessa's prison. He learns that she is a secret member of the Klaww Gang, using her position as a high-ranking prison warden to hypnotize inmates to tell her where they've hidden their stolen fortunes. He frees Sly and Murray, but the Contessa escapes to her castle estate. Locating her there, the gang arrives to find the Contessa besieged by Neyla and a team of mercenaries, who have come to arrest her for corruption. Sly also discovers that the Contessa is keeping Carmelita imprisoned in her castle's "re-education tower." There, the Contessa is using Clockwerk's eyes to hypnotize Carmelita to become her mindless servant. The gang frees Carmelita and steals the eyes, while Neyla arrests the Contessa and is promoted to the rank of Captain. The gang heads to Canada, where shipping baron Jean Bison is moving spice using the Clockwerk lungs and stomach to allow his trains to run indefinitely. While in Bison's hideout, Sly overhears a phone conversation between Bison and Arpeggio, the Klaww gang's chief inventor and the only other Klaww gang member not in police custody. Arpeggio inquires as to whether the "northern light battery" will be ready when he comes to pick it up; Bison says that it will. After the Cooper gang sabotages Bison's trains and makes off with the Clockwerk parts, he flees to a lumber camp, where he puts the Clockwerk talons up as a prize in the Lumberjack Games. The gang discovers the northern light battery at the camp and modifies it so that they can stow away inside it when Arpeggio arrives to pick it up. The gang also attempts to win the Talons at the Lumberjack Games, but are caught cheating and arrested. Bentley escapes the saw mill control room where the gang is being held and confronts Bison. Before Bentley defeats him, Bison tells the gang that he found their safehouse on the outskirts of his lumber camp and sold all the Clockwerk parts they had stolen up to that point as well as his own Clockwerk Talons to Arpeggio, who now possesses of all the parts. After defeating Bison, the gang escapes his saw mill and stows away inside the northern light battery before Arpeggio's blimp picks it up. On the blimp, Sly discovers that Arpeggio has reconstructed Clockwerk. He also discovers that Neyla has been Arpeggio's agent the whole time, attempting to steal Clockwerk parts to aid his attempt to join his frail body with Clockwerk and be made immortal. The two reveal their plan to use the northern light battery to power a hypnotic light show over Paris. Using the hatred generated by the hypnotized Parisians, Arpeggio hopes to power Clockwerk's body, which had previously sustained itself on Clockwerk's hate for Sly's family. Neyla betrays and kills Arpeggio, enters Clockwerk's frame, and becomes Clock-La. The gang disables the blimp's engines to weaken Clock-La, and Sly teams up with Carmelita to shoot the bird down. Unfortunately, Clock-La flies into the blimp, taking Bentley and Murray hostage and causing the blimp to explode. Clock-La crash lands in Paris, where Bentley removes the hate chip - the source of Clockwerk's immortality. Unfortunately, her beak snaps shut on Bentley's legs, seriously injuring him. Carmelita, angry that she missed Neyla, smashes the hate chip, which causes Clockwerk's parts to disintegrate and ends Clockwerk's curse on the Cooper family forever. She attempts to arrest the gang, but instead agrees to a deal: Sly surrenders himself without resisting so that Carmelita let Bentley and Murray escape. Sly, now arrested, and Carmelita board a helicopter to the Paris police station, but Bentley and Murray dispatch the driver and sabotage the helicopter so it flies in circles. When Carmelita goes forward to ask the pilot why the journey is taking so long, Sly picks the lock on his handcuffs, jumps out of the helicopter, and paraglides to safety. Cast * as Sly Cooper * Robert Stainton as Bentley * as Murray * as Inspector Carmelita Fox * as Constable Neyla * James Clayton as Apreggio * as Rajan * as Dimitri * as The Contessa Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video